First Date
by XoX Cardcaptor Sakura XoX
Summary: After Sakura admits her love she takes Syaoran on a date find out what happens.Syaoran X Sakura


I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Toya screamed at his little sister. "Come on, isn't that kid walking you to school today?"

Sakura made a crumbling sound. It had only been one week since she confessed her love to Syaoran, ever since she was extremely happy, being that all Clow Cards where Sakura Cards and she now had a love life!

She slightly moved out of her pink bed sheets but got up to pace as soon as she stood up.

She was re-thinking on what happened yesterday that made her even more happy.

"_Sakura, I got a call from my mother the other day, and she asked if I had found the person that loves me most, and that I love just as much, I told her yes." Syaoran has said to her. "Its my families tradition that you don't leave the one you love, so me and Wei will be staying here in Japan for another year, to see if the relationship works out."_

She smiled uncertain for what while getting dressed, and then skipped down the stairs nothing was going to ruin this day.

"So what makes the monster grin today? Did you eat your shoes?" said Toya in an annoying voice. Sakura looked down at her feet she still had her slippers on.

"he-he" Sakura giggled embarrassed. She then ran up stairs and changed her shoes.

"Good Morning, Sakura-san" her father said to her.

"Morning" She said back with a smile forming on her face.

Sakura looked at the clock.

"AAGGGHH, I'm going to be late!" She yelled, swallowing her breakfast without chewing.

She rushed on her roller blades and speeded down the narrow road.

A small amount down Syaoran stood looking at his watch, giving a sigh that just said, "She's late again…"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called as he appeared in her vision.

Unable to stop she crashed into him almost like in a hug.

His face started glowing red, and he stepped back.

Sakura smiled at the blush did not remove from his face.

"Umm… shall we go then?" He said unable to think of what else he could say.

Sakura nodded.

The short trip to school was very quiet. Sakura was humming but that was about it.

She had gotten used to loving Syaoran and no longer needed to blush, how ever Syaoran got very flushed with Sakura.

The school neared and Sakura speeded ahead and skated backwards staring directly at him.

"We're still on for tonight right, Syoaran-kun?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Y-y-yeah" he finally managed to get out.

"Yey!" Sakura sang turning around.

Syaoran recalled the day before/

"_Hey Syaoran?" Sakura had said "There is a new skate park opening tomorrow and Tomoyo-chan is away on vacation and Brother has work, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" _

Syaoran blushed just thinking about it.

They arrived at the school shortly after and sat in their seats.

Where Tomoyo usually sat was a paper that said "On Vacation"

Sakura turned around and talked to Syaoran about plentiful things when the teacher came in it was math class, Sakura's worst subject.

"Please pick partners for this next assignment." The teacher had said.

"Yes" echoed the class.

Sakura turned around and grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Partners?" she smiled.

He blushed with a very red face and nodded.

"Ok class, now answer the problems on the board, and I do hope that you use team work that was the point in partners."

Sakura looked at the board in confusion, "I don't suppose that you no how to do this?"

Syaoran put his harm over her shoulder his head lay on the other one and he showed out the problem step by step. He was trying so hard to get used to being Sakura's loved one.

Classes passed including gym, (a baton hit Sakura in the head when she was thinking about Syaoran while Syaoran was watching that and the soccer ball hit him, lol)

The bell rang and Syaoran and Sakura met at the gate and headed into town.

The place Sakura was talking about was mostly a place for couples as Syaoran soon noticed. They put on their skates and Sakura did as everyone else and grabbed Syaoran by the hand and skated in a circle.

Syaoran blushed for a very long time and finally came calm.

Sakura skated in pleasure.

Syaoran smiled and started skating without it being done by only Sakura.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun would you like to take a break?" She asked.

Not very tired since Sakura did most the work, he went with her.

They say down at a candle lit table and ordered a snack.

The table cloth was bright red with blue napkins and a candle in the middle, with the soft sound of skate wheels in the background and a song.

"Syaoran-kun, umm…" she blushed "what would you consider this as?"

Syaorans heard stopped for a moment. And he stared at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask such strange things, forget it."

"Sakura, just because our relationship changed, I don't want you to, k?" He said taking a large sigh of relief.

A smile lifted on Sakura's face "K"

She took his hand and pulled him outside.

"If that is the case then…"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Tell me when you want me to"

With that she skated off back into the rink.

Syaoran stood, "_What just happened here?_" He thought.

He put his hand on his cheek which was flushed with blush, and closed his eyes.

Truth was he was really happy!

A smile grew on his face.

"Ok Sakura." He whispered to himself.

He skated in after her.

He found her at the table with a waiter, for some reason he didn't look very happy.

"What do you mean you're here with the kid!" He said.

"ERRR, Syaoran is not a kid he's—" She was cut off.

Syaoran took his seat to look up to Toya.

Suddenly the grin disappeared and was replaced with a competition look.

They glared and finally, Toya looked at Syaoran.

"Don't you dare think of getting my sister on another date again!" he said quiet enough that Sakura couldn't hear.

He then walked away.

Though Syaoran wasn't planning on listening to Toya, LoL.

"Sakura," he said hiding his face which was red, "d-do you want to go ou-out again next week?" he finally choked out.

Sakura's smile greatened a lot.

"Sure" she replied.

After that they only became closer and easyer for Syaoran to be with Sakura.

At Sakura's door they waited on the step.

"Good night Syaoran-kun, Love You" she said.

In a moment he was red, "You too."

Sakura hugged him and walked into the door.

"Bye," Syaoran said even though nobody was out there.

* * *

The End 


End file.
